


Cheat

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Double Drabble, Epic Fail, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Relationship, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: There’s nothing like cheating to prevent someone beating you for a second time.[Prompt 4 - Cheat]





	

To Chef’s amusement, Chris is in a mood with him. They had one of their competitions yesterday (who can get to the top of the cliff first) and Chef won. By quite a lot. In fact, but the time Chris got to the top, Chef’d had a rather nice sunbathe. Chris had one of his trademark tantrums, and threatened to fire an intern he caught laughing at his angry face. Basically, it was hysterical.

So it doesn’t surprise Chef when Chris suggests having another race.

“How about a shorter one this time?” Chris says, grinning mischievously. “Just to the cottage and back. Don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Chef ignores the insult and nods his head. “You’re on.”

“Right then. Readysetgo!” Chris babbles, and he is already miles in front before Chef comes to his senses and stumbles after him.

“You’re a cheater, McLean!” he roars.

“No I’m not!” Chris yells over his shoulder. “It’s not my fault you’ve got no reactions.”

Chris is still staring over his shoulder when his foot catches a protruding tree route.

When Chef catches up, he is still sprawled on the ground.

“What was that you were saying about reactions?”

“Shut up,” Chris mutters.


End file.
